emokits prophecy
by prince-emo689
Summary: emokits life turns from horrible to great and then horrible again
1. Characterz

**Leader **\- Jaystar. Greyblue tom. Blue eyz.

* * *

**Deputy **\- lostswipe. Black tom. Oringe eys.

* * *

**Medicine cat **\- loudflame. Tortoiseshell she-cat. Brown eyez. Apprentic: stormpaw.

* * *

**Warriors **-

Rockyfur. Brown spoted tom. Blue eyez.

Toadstem. White she-cat. Green eyez.

Crookedspeck. Gray she-cat with a torn eer. Oring eyez.

Mousefang. Brown smal tom. Blue eyz.

* * *

**Appentices **-

Stormpaw - gray tom. Yelow eyez.

Emopaw - black tom. Red eyez. Flufy Emo hair.

Squirelpaw - ginger tom with white eerz. Green eyz.

Littlepaw - smal black tom with blue eyes.

* * *

**Queenz**

Shadowclaw. Emopaws mother. Black fur with yelow eyz.

Twigfrost. Squirelpaws mother. White fur oring eyez.

Olivesun. Littlepaws mother but shez ded.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emokit opened his eyez to the site of sunlite shining into the nersery. He gagged in disgust at the site of it and fliped his black hair to the uther side of his face. He turned arownd facing the dark side of the nersery and closed his eyez. He wuz relaxed and abowt to fal asleep until he herd a hi pitched voice scream his name.

"EMOKIT! EMOKIT!" judging by how anoying it wuz emokit gessed it was squirelkit. "EMOKIT! WAIK UP! ITS OWR APRENTICE SERIMONEE TOODAI!" emokit growned and slammed his head to the grownd.

He dident want to be colled emopaw. It sownded stoopid.

Emokit got his clawz redy to slash squirelkit in the stumich for being dum and anoyning. "EMoKIT!" that stoopid voic came again.

Emokit had finaly had enuf. "OMIGOSH WUT THE FUK DO U WANT!" he screemed. Qweenz cuvered theer kits eerz in horror while squirelkit finally aproched him.

"Jaystar wantz to see us, emokit!" squirelpaw said. Emokit sighd and got up, streching his legz, claws cuming owt. Squirelkit staird in amaizmint.  
"Woagh emokit ur claws r so sharp i wizsh i had them!". Emokit ignoared him and begean walking to jaystarz den with squirelkit folowing.

'Ug why doez jaystar wont to see squirelkit too!?' emokit thot. 'Hez so anoyning!".

Emokit and squirelkit finoly arived at jaystarz den. But befour they could enter it jaystar came out of hiz den.

'Helo emokit and squirelkit i want to talk to u both. Com in my den" jaystar said mooving aside so they could wok in.

Emokit went in after squirelkit and sat down in a dark cold corwner. He could sens squirelkits precensz arownd him and that anoynyed him. Even squirelkits precens felt gros.

"Soo why are we heer?" emokit askd. Altho it was dark he coulld see the owtline of jaystarz bodee.

"I wont to make u both aprenticez eerly than the utherz!". Squirelkit gapsed but emokit roled his eyez. Soo stoopid and lame.

"So now emokit, u will be colled emopaw! And squirelkit" squirelkit squealed in excitemint at the mentin of hiz name. "You wil now be colled squirelpaw"

"Yay! Im squirelpaw!" squirelpaw showted. He hoped up and down with excitemint. Emokit wuz disgusted.

"Shush!" jaystar said. "I dont wont anywun to know im naming u both eerly ". Squirelpaw stoped hoping and shrank bak with embarasmint.

"Wait isnt this liek agenst the warior code or sumthing?" emopaw askd.

"Uhm- hey how abowt i take u both hunting!" jaystar said changing tha subject. Squirelpaws face lit up with happynes.

"Im so excitd!" he said. "Emopaw i bet u will be grate at this wit ur clawz!"

Emopaw did a hair flip.

"Wutever" emopaw said. "I don;t cair".

"Graet letz go!" jaystar said leeding them owt of the den. Wen they got owt every1 wuz stairing at them wit a confused expresin. 'Ya stare at me biches im beter than u' emopaw thot.

Jaystar led them owt of the camp and took them to a spot in the forst. "Okai heer we wil practiz huntning. Emopaw i wan;t to teech u things." he said.

"Ug i dont need ur help i can hunt on my own!" emopaw hissed. He then smeltt a mowse nearby. He terned around and caught movemint in wun of the bushez.

His eyez widend and then he positiond his bodey low. He creepted to it slowley and then pownced at the spot.

The mowse screemed and then emopaw slamed his paw down on it and then ther was a snapping sownd. The mowses nek snapped. He held it in his mouth and terned arownd to show them. Jaystar lookd amuzed and squirelpaws mowth wuz wide opin.

"Nice werk emopaw!" jaystar said. "U ar grate at this!". Squirelpaw noded enthusiastickly.

"Alrite squirelpaw now u triy!" jaystar said. Squirelpaw got up imediately and chargd at a vole making itz way acrozz the cleering. It ran into a bush quiklee.

Squirelpaw folowed it and wuz abowt to jump in the bush but as soon as he putt a paw up a cat jumped owt of the bush and tackld squirelpaw to the grownd.

Squirelpaw screemed and jaystar staird at the sceen horifiyd. Emopaw looked at jaystar expectning him to doo sumthing but jaystar stayd still.

'Oh fukc' emopaw thot.


	3. Chapter 2

Jaystar finaly snapped owt of his faze and ran at the atacker, jummping in the air and then scraching the cats back with his front claw.

Emopaw staird wiht wide eyez as the atacker and jaystar startd fighting. Squirelpaws fur was messi and a bit of the gray fer was on the grownd. Squirelpaw looked tramatizd with his stoopid blu eyez wide open with feer and his pufed up tail between his legz. There wuz a large scratch on his sholder that had blood driping down.

'Stoopid squirelpaw. He shud be colled weaselpaw'. emopaw thot. Then a loud screech erupted in the air making even emopaw jump a litle. The cat had scratched jaystar;s head.

Emopaw felt anger boil up in his bodey. He unsheethed his clawz and growld. The fur on his bak stuck up and his tail began to fluf up. 'No don;t fluf up u stoopid thing! I don;t want to be seen as a wimpy loozer' he thot.

Emopaw got a beter look at the atacker. He had a perpl colar and his fer was fully black except for his paw. He wuz small too… 'grate this will be easy. Hes onlee a kittypet' he thot. That cat would be nothing agenst him.

He ran at the black cat and grabbed ahold of it by the scruff of its neck and bit down hard. The cat yowled and spun arownd almost nocking emopaw off but emopaw started scratching at its bak.

Finaly emopaw lost grip and fell to the grownd but he got bak up imediately and looked at the smal cat.

The smal cat wuz also looking at him with a wild angree lock. Emopaw cud feel blood drip frum hiz teeth.

"Hey loozer" emopaw said. The cat growled and jumpd at emopaw but before the cat could attack emopaw mooved out of the way.

The cats latchd onto emopaws tail and bit. Emopaw tackld the cat to the ground and bit its neck. The cat began raked its clawz agenst emopaws stomach.

Emopaw was starting to get tired from all the energey he was using and got off of the cat. He stumbld bak and panted. The little cat got up and locked att the scars on his sholder.

He snarled at emopaw and ran back into the forst.

Emopaw looked at jaystar who wuz now laying down on the ground. "Jaystar.. Wtf ar u dead?"" he said. Jaystar got up and shook his hed..

"Wut if he cumz bak?!" squirelpaw shreiekd.

"I;m sure he wont. Not after emopaw did such a good job fihgting him". Squirelpaw locked sad at mentin of it. It wus a look of guilt… jaystar looked to emopaw. "Emopaw.. Thank u for protectting me i apreciate it"

Emopaw scowld. "Wutever" he said.

They headed bak to camp and when jaystar walked thru the path every1 staird at him with a look of horor!

A bunch of mermering started.

"What happned?"

"Ar u okai?"

"who did that too u?!"

"Everyone…. Shut up… emokit saved me frum an enemey and i wont to thank him for his braverry. But now that it is becuming sundown i must do the appentice serimony" jaystar got on that big rock thing. "All cats old enuf to catch their prey gather arownd the high rock"

Emopaw and squirelpaw locked up at jaystar. Squirelpaw still locked sad but emopaw dint care.

"Emokit, squirelkit, and littlekit, U both have been wit us for 6 months and now it is time u guyz walk in a new path. Emokit for now on you will be Emopaw, I will be ur mentor. And squirelkit. You will now be nown as squirelpaw! Your mentor will be rockyfur. Littlekit, u ar littlepaw and ur mentor will be- uhhhhhhhhhh uhmmmm" he locked around the camp at the warrors. "Uhhhmm- how about crookedspeck!"

The clan cheered and startd chanting the names, emopaw, squirelpaw, and littlepaw. Squirelpaw and littlepaw sat facing the croud with a lock of loyilty but emopaw stard at them with a look that anoyance.


End file.
